


Prison Pudding

by Sabu (Sabubu)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consentacles, Fondling, Male Miqo'te, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabubu/pseuds/Sabu
Summary: Dav'y Purrlali gets separated from his party in the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak and runs into a frisky pack of Prison Puddings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In-game name is Dav'y Hiyuu. Someday I'll buy a name change.  
> This was a companion piece to a sketch I did, but I think this is better. :)

Dav’y stopped suddenly and looked around, black ears flattening as he realized the others were gone.

“Holuikhan?” he called into the dark tunnel, “Akiko? Aletia” His own voice called back to him and nothing else. He’d been bouncing through the sludge and not paying attention, but his party had been right behind him just a moment ago, right? He rubbed the faded scar on his jaw and thought hard. When his memory failed, as it usually did, he looked where he’d been heading and compared it to the other passage.

“Which one was it...” he said to no one, “Well, I’m already facing this way. If I can’t find them, I’ll turn around!” Ears perked again, he continued through the tunnel.

As he walked, the slime on the ground grew thicker and clung to his boots with more moxie, his body growing heavier the further he went. His humming stopped and his brow furrowed once his legs could no longer move.

“Stupid green sludge,” he grumbled. His ears twitched and he snapped his head around, torso twisting while the rest of him could not. In a moment, his lance was out and ready for a fight, although he wondered in the back of his mind how he would win victory in his state.

Now blocking the way back was a large, green blob, with angry, beady eyes and a gaping mouth lined with tiny, sharp teeth and a long tongue resting inside. Then there was a second beside it, rising from the sludge with its gaze on him. His ears twitched again and he whipped forward as three more rose from the muck. Then, one on each side of him. He gripped his weapon tighter and let out a small growl, ready for the challenging fight about to ensue. It would be rough without Whole-Wheat to heal him, but he’d gotten through worse.

Or, he thought he’d been through worse.

The slimes on either side of him moved first, closing in and wrapping their appendages around the pole of his lance his legs. He grunted and tried to yank his weapon free.

“Oi!” he cried as the other slimes closed in as well. “Not a fair fight, you all against just me!” They didn’t respond of course, but he saw their maws shift into...smiles? His heart pounded in his chest, not like it did in his usual fights, but there was a new feeling in his gut. Fear.

Another Prison Pudding wrapped his arms in goo and yanked. He fell to a knee with a yelp and in his surprise, he did the one thing he never thought he’d do—he released his lance. The Puddings sent it clattering against a wall and immediately put their appendages on him, this time sticking to the buckles and belts of his armor.

“H-hey!” He objected as the creatures enveloped his armor, but could only watch as the buckles were undone inside the translucent slime. Once there was space between his undershirt and the metal, goo oozed inside and pulled the parts away. The other Puddings absorbed his arms into their bodies like shackles and undid his gauntlets, ejecting them once they were off. He yelped again as something warm slipped under his shirt and around his waist. The belt was gone by the time he looked, and his trousers were already tugged down to reveal his small-clothes.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he asked, heart beating so loudly he couldn’t hear a response even if they could give one. His armor gone, arms restrained, and legs useless, he could only struggle as more ooze slid under his shirt and spread across his torso in a disturbing embrace. Goo came up from the floor to tug his trousers down farther, forcing his other knee to the ground.

The Puddings’ faces were no longer furious, but smirking, the lot of them so large and close, he couldn’t make out the tunnel through the green.

His struggle continued. If he could just get an arm free… But the more he fought the slime spreading across his skin and pulling at his clothes, the less strength he had. He flattened his ears and paused. _Maybe I can wait for an opening... Preserve my strength until they let down their guard. ...Seven Hells, I don’t want_ this, he thought. But while he faltered, the slime did not. They expanded beneath his cotton shirt until the fabric strained and tore, exploding off his body like confetti. The sudden chill of air against the bulk of his body brought him back from his thoughts and he returned to his vain struggle.

“I don’t want this!” he cried, “Stop! Let me go! M-my friend will come for me and you’ll—”

The slime returned to his body in tendrils, tickling his abs, ribs, and back almost playfully. He tried to twist away, but the onslaught doubled and spread to his chest and his waist. Tendrils found his nipples and teased the sensitive flesh before expanding over each peck. He groaned at the sensations that continued inside the goo, tugging and sucking the hardening flesh until he felt a strange twinge in his stomach. Other tendrils hooked the top of his small clothes and tugged out. He looked down in horror as a mass of ooze filled in the open space tore the material like they had his shirt. Immediately, an appendage went for his limp cock, but he arched to keep away only for more slime to catch his ass. Slime filled his crack, crept up his spine, and gripped his hips like a vice, leaving him with nowhere to go. The reaching appendage moved up instead, dipping into his belly button before running up his abs and leaving a wet trail as it went. It was a tongue, he realized, and not one of their “arms.”

Another large tongue ran up the inside of his thighs and he shuddered as it cupped his balls, jolting life into his nether region as it toyed with them. The twinge in his stomach intensified as the Puddings continued playing with him. More tongues ran across his armpits, neck, and throat, while the goo swallowing his pecks pulsed like groping hands, slow and firm. He groaned and looked down, although his head was hazy, to watch in wonder as his hardening cock bobbed in the air. The tongue continued to fondle his nuts, the top curling so it could taste the base of his shaft, and he groaned, a sound faint only to his own ears.

The slime holding his hips gave his tail a firm tug and he cried out. Another tug elicited another, softer, cry, and a third tug earned a moan, his head lulling back. The more it tugged, the harder he became, until he found himself trying to press into the tongue below him, begging it to stop the ache. The Pudding loosened its grip on his hips and he immediately began to grind against the tongue.

“O-oh,” said a voice unlike his own, broken by heavy panting, “Please...Fuck...”

He looked over his shoulder at the owner of the tongue and growled weakly at its grotesque grin. It did no more than grip the base and continue fondling him, but something else touched the swollen head. Something he accidentally thrust into. His attention whipped forward as the other Pudding willingly accepted the penetration. He faltered for only a moment, then thrust his erection deep into the hot, strange goop. His shaft never left the monster, but the sensation of fucking something, in and out, was still there. There was more going on inside the goo as well, sucking and undulating like the goo groping his chest. There was no telling if he was doing the fucking or being fucked, but it didn’t matter.

“O-oh! Ah! Oh fuck, oh f-fuck! Y-yes! Yes!” With his thrusting, all the fondling, and the jerking on his tail, he yowled as his cock twitched and colors exploded behind his eyelids. And yet, the fire in his stomach didn’t subside and there was no release. A garbled mess of words still spilling out, he checked below. He was still thrusting balls-deep in the goop, there was still ooze caressing every inch of him, and he knew what his body wanted, but it wouldn’t come. His moans turned back to cries, then into begging.

“Please! Fuck! Please...l-let me...!”

Rather than listen, the tugging on his tail stopped, and the Pudding pulled off his shaft. Even the fondling of his balls and chest stopped, but he realized the tip of the tongue remained wrapped around the base. His erection continued to strain as it bobbed in the air, seemingly begging just as pathetically as he was.

“Please let me cum!” he tried, but instead, he found himself thrown to the floor, his hands now stuck in the muck on the ground. It wasn’t long before the Puddings returned to touching him all over, slowly at first but soon closer to the previous pace. They continued to grope his chest, but the sucking on his nipples lessened and the tongue between his legs retreated. He looked down his body and watched as in its place, tendrils came up and poked at his erection, making it bob against his stomach. He bit his lip and tried to get a hand free just to bat at them.

The Puddings spread his legs more, lowering him towards the playing tendrils, and gave his poor tail another yank. His gasp turned into a moan, which grew into a growl as the tendrils began to rub him just a little.

“S-stop...teasing me!”

At first, he didn’t feel it, having grown use to his ass being held by the slime, but there was something different between his cheeks. A tongue? He couldn’t see, so he waited with bated breath. The tongue ran up and down his crack a few times, but then the lapping became limited to his hole and he tensed. In response, the Pudding gave his tail a tug and he thrust his hips forward instinctively, moaning again. The action didn’t relax him, but he realized there was only one option if he wanted to get off. He braced himself and pressed back against the tongue. An appendage grabbed the base of his tail and held him in place as the tongue drilled into his ass without warning. He jolted away what little he could move and threw his head back in surprise. While pain he expected, it wasn’t what he got. The slime was soft and stretched him less than a finger would, but it went so deep so suddenly, he wasn’t sure how to react. It pulled back but not out, then shoved itself back in, jolting him again. This time, it was a little firmer, and he could feel it changing size. He squirmed as it remained deep but quivered and rippled inside him, expanding slowly.

The tongue’s slimy coating ran down his thighs as it returned to lazily thrusting and Dav’y found himself moving with it. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes to focus on the feeling, hoping he could will an orgasm as soon as possible. Just when he thought the tongue was finally going to fuck him silly, it was gone and he growled. His impatience was cut short as slime spread his cheeks and something hot and thick entered him without warning. The thing was larger than the tongue had gotten, but his yelps of pain turned to moans as it began thrusting. It was steady at first, but soon built up a punishing pace. He watched as his erection bounced off his stomach from the force of the fucking. The Pudding holding his tail tugged him up so his knees left the stone and more slime came up to support his hips. They angled him just enough so the appendage inside him could hit his g-spot with ease.

“Ooooooh, fuck me! Ah!” The appendage nearly pulling out entirely before slamming back into him. The tendrils that once toyed with him from below were now coiled around his cock while more ooze returned to fondling his sack. The vigorous and thorough fucking drove out the last of his lucidity. As his eyes rolled back, his mouth remained open so moans, curses, and pleads could keep tumbling out. Finally, he yowled and came for the first time. His erection twitched and splashed hot cum all over the muck on the floor and his own stomach.

The fucking didn’t stop, of course. The Puddings paused for half a second, but then the pounding, caressing, and sucking continued. The groping goo returned to playing with his nipples, tongues lapped at his cum-covered abs, and the tendrils didn't give his cock a chance to soften.

“Ooh, yes! Thank you. Thank you! Fuck me, please! Harder! More! Ahh!

Eventually, all he could do was pant lewdly with his tongue hanging out and drool running down his chin. An appendage of sorts appeared and swayed in his face. Without a second thought, he craned his neck to lick it hungrily, smiling as it danced for him. He didn’t see the Puddings swallow his lower half, but he felt them stroking and sucking his dick. The pace increased as well, pounding a whimper out of him with each thrust.

He came again but still they didn’t stop. As he howled in ecstasy, the appendage he’d been lapping at decided it wanted more. It forced its way past his soft lips and proceeded to fuck his mouth, which he accepted mouth wide and tongue out. They shifted him into a crouch and pulled back so just his feet and hips were still swallowed, forcing him to ride the monster cock. If he could comprehend anything, he’d see the Puddings’ beady eyes greedily ogling his bouncing dick and perfect butt. He’d also see those horrible eyes roll back like his own. He moaned when a new sort of ooze splashed across his body, face, and hair. The slime in his throat retracted and shot spunk into his waiting mouth.

The other Puddings were spent, but still he rode the one behind and below him. He looked back at it with half-lidded eyes and smiled with exhaustion.

“Ah, ah,” he panted, “Ohh, fuck yes. C-cum inside...Cum inside me, please! Ah!” It lifted him off the dick, then slammed him back down, hitting his prostate like magic. It thrust into him a few more times and he begged unabashedly, “Yes! Yes! Fill me! Fuck me and fill me with your Pudding!”

A bulge ran up the appendage before hot, thick spunk splashed every inch of his insides, doing just as he asked. He cried out as he came hard for the third time, jabbering like a lunatic. Back arched and head back, he continued to ride without any urging or help from the Puddings, determined to milk every drop of pleasure.

The greedy eyes watched him come down from his high and crawl off the monster on shaky limbs. They could of restrained him, but he had no intention of standing, much less running away. Instead, he laid ass up and shuddered as the thick goop emptied from him and ran down his legs. Regaining his breath, he started to come back to Eorzea.

After a few minutes, he bolted upright and stared wild-eyed at the Puddings still staring fervently at his naked form. Red spread across his face and shoulders as he covered his junk—and for some reason, his chest.

“Wh-what are you looking at?!” he asked, “D-don’t you tell anyone about this!” The Puddings didn’t respond, only looked him up and down. Some tendrils touched his side and he swatted at it, ears flattening as his tail fluffed up.

“And it’ll never happen again!”

But it did happen again. A week later.


End file.
